Nearness of You
by syzygy13
Summary: Fluff story- the night Meryl and Vash sit on the cliff, looking at the stars.. Meryl doesnt want him to go. Can you blame her?


OH! I'm so excited ^^ This, mah friends, is my * first* Trigun fic! *waits for applause, hears a cricket * Okay then. Well, it takes place during episode 25 "Live Through" when Meryl and Vash are sitting on the cliff. If I didn't tell you that, you would be totally lost ^^  
  
Feedback is always greatly appreciated. ^^  
  
Disclaimer: Er, I didn't write the song, which is sung by Norah Jones (that's all I know about it), and if you think I actually came up with Trigun, do ya really believe I'd be sitting here writing a fanfic about my creation? That would just be weird.  
  
Nearness of You  
  
~ Roganu-chan ~  
  
~ It's not the pale moon that excites me  
  
That thrills and delights me, oh no  
  
It's just the nearness of you ~  
  
They sat in silence for a while. He stole small glances at her whilst she did the same. She caught him looking, once, but only once. Her blush was small, for she was not one to give in to such things, and she turned her head to look at the stars. They really were endless, she thought, and there was nothing more beautiful. She then looked to her companion, who sat near her, also looking up into the sky at the infinite array of tiny lights. She saw his eyes, and how they were void of any sadness or sorrow, and decided that the stars weren't the most beautiful things anymore. She looked back to the sky, a small smile across her face.  
  
"They're really pretty, aren't they?" He finally broke the silence that had been torturing the both of them. The serene night surrounded them in a dark blanket, the moons and stars provided enough light for them to see each other. She looked at him, then looked back to the sky.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed. "So.. I don't know. Perfect," she whispered upon a night breeze.  
  
~ It isn't your sweet conversation  
  
That brings this sensation, oh no  
  
It's just the nearness of you ~  
  
He could barely stand it. She was sitting there, so incredibly calm and peaceful, just staring into the vastness of space. She was so beautiful in the moonlight, tinting her dark hair, making it look like she was born with those strands of silver. The lovely violet orbs stared into the sky, looking at the moon, with a wistful glance playing on her face.  
  
He laid down across the earth, feeling the ground beneath him, and tried to get thoughts of her out of his mind. His attempts were in vain.  
  
"Are you really leaving?" she asked. He felt a pang in his chest, knowing the answer would hurt him, and possibly her. He hoped that it would hurt.. not because it hurt her, but because that would mean that she cared for him. That's one of the only things he wanted; for her to care.  
  
"..You know the answer to that."  
  
She looked down, tiny droplets forming in the corner of her eyes. She didn't want him to go. She knew he had to, though, and it hurt her all the more. He might die. She didn't want him to die even more than she, herself, didn't want to die.  
  
The thought of his never coming back really scared her. She wouldn't be able to handle it if he never came back. She'd been traveling with him for so long, and finally her suppressed feelings have started to bubble up to the surface. Those feelings took the form of tears that night.  
  
She let a watery sniff escape into the painful silence.  
  
His heart wrenched. He cared for her so much.. but he knew he could never truly be free if he didn't leave to do what he had to do. He knew he'd never really understand his past, and without his past, it was doubtful to him that he would have a future. He was damn near close to out and out hating leaving her there.  
  
He didn't know if she'd hurt the way he did, but he could only hope she didn't hurt too much over him. He didn't want to be the cause of sorrow and pain, especially her sorrow and pain. He knew it wasn't fair, but fair or not, he had to go.  
  
~ When you're in my arms and I feel you so close to me  
  
All my wildest dreams come true ~  
  
Her silent sobs were unknown to him. Then she turned to him, and looked into the turquoise pools that showed his pain and regret.  
  
"I.. I.." She was having a hard time getting the words out and not crying. Inevitably, however, the salty drops fell down her cheeks, glistening like silver streaks from her eyes.  
  
He hurt even more. Just when he thought he couldn't, he did. His gut and his heart were in knots, regretting deciding to go. "Its okay," he said. He leaned over and put an arm around her. He wiped away the river flowing down her right cheek. She looked up at him and suppressed a blush.  
  
"I.. I don't want you to leave.." she sputtered through her silent tears.  
  
"I'm not sure I want to leave.. you know its my-" He was brutally cut off.  
  
"Your duty. Your obligation. I know. You told me. You told me over and over, and somehow it still make no difference in whether or not-" It was his turn to cut her off.  
  
"Whether or not you want me to go. I just.. I don't want you to cry." He felt the earnest tears pooling in his eyes. "I don't want you to cry because I'm leaving."  
  
"Oh Vash!" She threw her arms around him in a warm embrace, hoping she never had to let go. Hoping desperately that he wouldn't let go either.  
  
~ I need no soft lights to enchant me  
  
If you'll only grant me the right  
  
To hold you ever so tight  
  
And to feel in the night the nearness of you ~  
  
"Meryl," he whispered. "I'm so sorry. I really am.. I'm sorry to leave you here.. I'm sorry that you have to cry over me," he said, finally allowing the tears to flow.  
  
Her head was resting on his chest, and his head was on her shoulder. Her tears wetted the front of his shirt, and his tears wet hers. They let their feelings free.  
  
They sat in each other's company, arms around the other. Their tears had long since dried up, but they sat anyway, wishing and hoping with all their might the night would never end, that morning would never come.  
  
She finally whispered to him, "Are you going to come back?" She felt him nod. "Do you promise you're going to come back?" She almost cried again when it took him time to answer.  
  
He ran his hand through her hair. "I'll come back, because my heart wont let me leave you here."  
  
~ ~ ~ Fin 


End file.
